Larmes noires
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: C'est avec le sourire au lèvre que nos aventuriers se rendent dans la ville d'Asona pour un tournoi. La-bas, ils feront de nombreuse rencontre et Shin trouvera enfin l'amour. Le paradis. Mais ce lieu chargé de joie sombrera dans les ténébreuse du désespoir. Car à l'heure de leur arrivé, les Larmes couleront et elles seront noires.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, bonsoir a tous. Laisser moi vous compter une nouvelle histoire, une histoire noire. Inspirée par mes souffrance du passé, cette histoire sera, a certain passage, sombre et triste. Et je vous fait partagé cela. Et rien que pour ça, tout haters qui se manifeste dans les reviews ou dans les messages sera décimer par plus de 10000ans de haine et de souffrance. J'espère que le message est passé.**_

 _ **Voici le prologue qui permettra de vous immergé dans cette histoire. Je tiens compte que nos héros seront absent dans le prologue et que je tenais juste vous présenter la menace.**_

 _ **Sur ce,amusé vous.**_

 _ **Larmes noires.**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

« Les ténèbres… je ne vois que les ténèbres.»

Cette voix résonne sans cesse dans les profondeurs d'une grotte. Le fond était immense. La nature a dut réaliser cette pièce. A vue d'œil, les activités humaines n'auraient jamais attend une telle prouesse. Au milieu de cette galerie git un lac. Un lac dont la couleur des flots sont aussi profond que du noir de jais. L'eau était littéralement noire.

Un pont traverse toute cette étendue d'eau noire et mène à une cathédrale. Ces deux structures semblent être construits en harmonie avec les flots noirs du lac souterrain; ils étaient tout deux de couleur noir et sont vêtus de vitraux sur plusieurs nuances de fond rouge. Un fond rouge qui se marie avec la sombre ambiance de la grotte. Rouge sang, rouge cramoisie… plein de nuance sombre.

Les flots semblent tranquilles.

Jusqu'au moment où une silhouette sortie de l'eau en titubant. Aucune blessure ne semble être visible sur son corps. L'ombre se rapproche d'un miroir et fut terrifier par quelque chose à l'intérieur. On ignore ce qu'il a vu. A coté du miroir se tenait un masque triste ainsi que deux dagues. Il met le masque sur son visage. Il était fissuré par de légères entailles et des taches noires s'était étendu bien sous les yeux. Puis il s'arma des dagues. Un liquide noir, semblable à l'eau du lac, s'écoule depuis leurs lames. Des yeux du masque s'écoulent le même liquide noir. Mais on aurait dit des larmes; des larmes noires.

Aucun bruit de pleure. Aucun cri. Rien que le silence dans la caverne. Tout semble normal.

Puis il se dirige à l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Il ne titube plus. Sa démarche semble correcte. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs statues d'anges ou de femmes en train de pleurer, et au milieu de la pièce, ce tenait une sorte de marques violette orné de dorure au milieu d'une lumière rouge sombre créer par la lumière extérieure. Un sceau, sans aucun doute. Un sceau datant de l'époque où les dieux gouvernaient sur le monde entier. L'individu le toucha. Il l'est froid. Il se redresse et dégaine ses armes. Il brandit les dagues au ciel au milieu de la faible foute de lumière. Le mucus noir se rependit très lentement sur l'intégralité des lames puis les dagues brisèrent le sceau lorsqu'elles sont plantées dans ce dernier.

La terre se mit a tremblé. Un son résonne dans la grotte. Les murs en face de l'église s'écartèrent et forme une sorte de sortie. Puis sortait du lacs, des individus dont la peau était noire comme une ardoise neuve. Ils titubaient tous sans aucune exception. Toute une horde sortait du lacs. L'homme au masque, qui avait grimpé sur le toit de la cathédrale pendant ce temps là, regarda la légion devant lui. Ils se mettent à genou pour honorer leur roi libérateur. Tous crièrent: Gloire aux Larmes noires! Gloire aux larmes noires!

L'homme masqué regarde se petit royaume a ces pieds. Ils leur montrent la sortie avec la pointe de sa dague droite.

-Que la conquête commence! Ordonna l'anonyme.

Ils acclamèrent leur nouveau roi et sortit de la grotte par la sortie en courant. Les bruits de pas raisonnent dans toute la grotte.

L'ascension des Larmes noires est venue.

* * *

 ** _Prologue terminé. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ne manque pas la suite de l'histoire avec nos héros. Après tout dépend de vous, Si vous souhaitez que cela continu, je m'occupe de l'écrire rien que pour vous. Dans le cas contraire, je le ferai quand même, juste parce que je déteste de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous quitte. On ce reverrai prochainement._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère._**


	2. Bienvenu à Asona

_**Salut tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, je vous offre le chapitre premier des "Larmes noires". J'espère qu'il vous plaira d'avance.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Bienvenu à Asona.**_

La joie. Le monde ressent la joie. Le vent souffle généreusement sur les champs de blé qui longent les rivières non loin de là. Les oiseaux chantent le même air tout au long des longues journées d'été. En bref rien que de la joie dans tout cela.

Sur les sentiers de galet blanc, marchent nos aventuriers. Leur destination: La ville D'Asona; une petite ville connu pour être un berceau de sourire et de rire. Les raison de leur venu est une occasion unique au monde. En effet, dans cette ville aura lieu, dans une semaine, un tournois de la M.W.W.E (ce diminutifs ne colle pas avec le vraie nom de l'organisation). Comment ils le savent? Eh bien c'est Shin qui c'est lamentablement foiré un tir lors d'une partie de chasse avec Grunlek. Ce con a levé son arc et le tir est partie tout seul vers le ciel jusqu'-à qu'ils touchent l'oiseau postal (ne me demandé comment il a fait car là, ça n'a pas de sens). Shin montra l'enveloppe à Grunlek avant de la montré aux autres. Les deux chasseurs ont réussirent à ramener 2-3 faisant. Bob intrigué lisait la lettre.

« Amis aventuriers du cratère, mes salutations. La M.W.W.E vous annonce la venue de la centième saison de son grand tournoi. Si vous êtes passionnés par: la baston, les tirs de flèches, les boules de feu et les explosions… Ne manquez cette superbe occasion. Pour les courageux, rendez-vous devant les tours de l'équilibre à Asona. Ouverture des portes dans une semaine».

Voici ce qui fut inscrit sur le papier. Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. Le paladin décida d'aller à Asona. Il a toujours eut le souhait d'y aller. Bob était également intéresser. Les autres un peu mais ils étaient tous de même d'accord. Le nain vit qu'ils n'en étaient pas très loin sur la carte qu'il avait achetée chez un certain gobelin du nom de Galiwinx. Ils savaient très bien qu'on ne fait jamais confiance a un gobelin mais celui-ci semblai être raisonnable. Ils quittaient les petites clairières et prirent la route de l'est.

Puis les voilà sur la route après trois jours intensifs de marche à pied. En effet, Lumière était en train de se refaire une santé.

-On est bientôt arrivé, Grunlek?! Râla Bob qui commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

-Patience, nous y somme presque et… (Des toits se dévoilent du flanc de la colline) Ta-dam! Voici la ville d'Asona.

-Chouette, on y va. Cria Shin en courant vers l'avant poursuivit par Théo et Bob.

-Je suis sur qu'on va bien se marrer dans se tournoi. Dit Bob le sourire aux lèvres.

-Armurier, préparer les armes, j'arrive! Cria Théo sur le même ton que Bob.

-Eh les gars, regardé! Averti le demi-élémentaire.

A ses mots, ils ralentirent et s'arrête net. En effet, Asona se trouvait sur une falaise entourée d'un lac. Sur les berges se tenait des Gueules-d'aciers. Ces créatures pacifiques portent très bien leur nom car elles sont solides comme de l'acier et elle ressemble à des tortues mesurant 1m50 de haut. Leur carapace est très convoitée par les armuriers pour la fabrication de bouclier; elle ne se brise pas devant un tir de canon ou de baliste. Plus à gauche, au somment d'une colline se tenait un viaduc traversant l'étendu d'eau de la ville a la campagne. Grunlek finit par rattraper ces compagnons en marchant tranquillement avec Eden et en ayant le regard fixe sur la carte. En voyant se qu'ils se passent devant ses yeux, le nain regarda la carte sous tout les points de vue.

-A merde on dirait qu'on est du mauvais coté. Dit le nain avec dégout et en prenant conscience qu'il va bientôt recevoir une brasse de la par du paladin.

-Quoi! Criaient les autres à l'unisson.

-Je suis fatigué. Dit Shin en se mettant a terre.

-Moi aussi. Imita le mage.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on devait se méfier du gobelin. Grogna Théo sur Grunlek.

-Le gobelin n'a rien a voire dans tous cela. Si on est là, c'est parce que t'a voulu aller a droite au lieu d'aller a gauche. Se défendis le nain.

-HEHO ! J'avais cru que c'était un raccourci.

-Eh bien cela serait figuré sur la carte, abruti.

-Et aussi vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre aussi!

-Si on te suit, c'est que tu nous forces à le faire avec ton bouclier!

-Bon vous deux, ça suffit! Fit le diable en foulant calmer les deux autres.

-Ta gueule, Bob! Répliqua les énervés ensemble.

-Je peux vous amener quelque part?

Une voix retenti dans la vallée. Le paladin et le nain se calment et chercher d'où pouvait provenir la voix. Eden leva le museau en l'air. Shin l'avait remarquée et regarda dans la même direction. Il prévient les autres et ils virent une jeune fille à dos de Faucon-dragon. Ces créatures comptent parmi les prédateurs les plus redoutables. Capable de repérer des proies à très longues distance, ils fondent sur elles avant de les lacérer à coups de bec et de serres. La jeune cavalière était vêtue de rouge et de jaune, tout un ensemble en cuire. Ses cheveux blond, bouclée, et sont visage délicats et éclatant, montrent qu'elle doit avoir au moins 18ans. Dans son dos se tenait une petite harpe dorée.

Bob se présenta ainsi que ses compagnons. Sonna. Sonna était son prénom. C'est une jeune éleveuse de faucon-dragon d'Asona. Elles l'est élèvent pour des chasseurs ou pour les cavaliers de la garde de l'air qui les utilise comme monture. Les bettes semblent être attirées par le son de sa harpe et elle leur dicte des choses à faire via les mélodies créer par l'instrument. Grunlek expliqua qu'il voulait se rendre en ville et qu'ils se sont trompés de voie tous en lâchant un regard noir au paladin. Elle lâcha discrètement un rire. A cet ennui, elle joua une mélodie. Shin semble être envouté par le doux son de la harpe. Puis vient quatre faucon-dragons. Sonna leur expliqua qu'ils doivent sauter dans le vide et se laisser porter par les faucons. Ils doutèrent un moment; puis ils se lancent. Grunlek tenait sa louve dans les bras. Les faucons chargent pour sous les cavaliers. Puis ils se redressent. Et prennent leur envole vers la ville. Les cavaliers en herbe ne devaient rien faire, les bettes se laissent guider par le son de la harpe.

Mais un son résonne dans tout le pays. Un son strident; plus celui d'un gong, prévenant des profondeurs de la terre. Les aventuriers se bouchère les oreilles et trouvaient que les faucon-dragons s'agitait mais ils semblent rapidement apaiser par la mélodie.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Se demanda Sonna.

-Ça va. Lui répondit Bob. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que se son?

-Je l'ignore. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dans le coin. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour me pardonner, je vous offre un tour complet de la ville.

-Génial, merci. Fit Shin.

* * *

 ** _Un murmure annonce qu'un review peut être poster dans le cadre si dessous. Il vous dit "Merci d'avoir lu, et a bientôt dans le cratère"._**


	3. Les Mahyar

_**Salut les amis, et bienvenu dans le chapitre deux des "Larmes noires". Désolé pour le retard, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire la semaine dernière.**_

 _ **je remercie PKClarine pour sa review. J'ai suivi ton conseil. Là j'ai du faire attention.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse savouré le chapitre.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Les Mahyar.**_

Les faucons-dragon guident le groupe jusqu'à la plateforme de vol. Bien avant leur arrivé, d'autres faucons-dragons quittèrent leurs nits, percher sur les versants de la falaise et rejoignirent le groupe. Même si ces créatures ont un tempérament de chasseur, elles sont très sensibles aux sons qui les entourent et ont un effet sur leur comportement. Pour faire simple, si une douce mélodie retentit, ils vont avoir un comportement plutôt pacifique et seront plus faciles à approcher. Alors que s'ils écoutent les battements de tambour et le bruit des coups de cannons, ils seront envoutés par le combat et protégeront leur maître, ou attaqueront pour lui. Pour les musiques plus triste et sombre; ils prendront peur ou se recroquevilleront sur eux-mêmes.

Quand les aventuriers ont enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme, ils voient plusieurs enfants courant vers le vide. Ces derniers sautent dans le vide et chevauchent leur faucon-dragon. Puis une personne plus âgée sauta à son tour. Il était tout vêtu de cuir et son faucon dragon portait une armure de maille spécialement faites pour lui. Forcément un maître du vol qui enseigne aux chérubins les bases du vol en faucon-dragon.

Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin se laisse guider par Sonna, qui leur avait promis une petite visite de la ville. Les habitations sont de tailles démesurées. Le linge, suspendu sur des cordes, survole au-dessus des rues tout en se laissant bercer par le vent qui cavale entre les villas. Le sol était entièrement composé de galet blanc parfaitement en rend d'ognon. Les aventuriers regardent tout autour d'eux. En effet, beaucoup de gens marchent dans la rue et c'était vraisemblablement à cause du marché qui s'étend sur un cercle dont la place centrale en est le centre. Ils regardaient les échoppes. Théo est surtout intéressé au stand de l'armurier. Pendant que Shin inspecte la marchandise du fabricant d'arc de l'autre côté de la rue, il percute accidentellement une jeune femme. Elle est vêtue de la même manière que l'archer et porte un arc dans son dos. Un jeune air frai émane de son corps; probablement une demie-élémentaire d'eau. Shin soutient l'archère pour ce relevé puis; ils se regardent tous les deux dans les yeux pendant plus de quinze secondes. Shin sent une drôle de sensation. Il sent son cœur battre en charade. La jeune femme a la même sensation. Il semble que le coup de foudre soit passé entre eux deux. Elle a des yeux bleus. Elle salue le tireur et quitte le stand. Bob qui a observé la scène pendant que Théo et Grunlek font leurs emplettes, s'approche de Shin avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-OH-OH, je vois que t'a une touche. Dit-il en ricanant.

-Hein! Pas du tout! Réplique l'archer un peu gêné.

-Aller mon petit coquin, je vois que tu es amoureux d'elle. Regarde, tu es tout rouge. Continue le mage pour taquiner son ami.

-Oh ça va!

Le groupe quitte le marché. Sonna les emmène aux tours de l'équilibre. Les tours tournaient en spirale sur elle-même. L'une d'entre elles, brillait d'un blanc éclatant. Tandis que l'autre était aussi sombre comme la nuit. Au milieu de ses géantes structuré de pierre se tenait un bâtiment circulèrent semblable, pour nous, a un stade de foot. Grunlek est intrigué par la splendeur de l'édifice. Il n'avait jamais de telle lors de sa vie d'aventurier. Selon la jeune fille, ces tours auraient été construites pour représenter l'équilibre entre la réalité et l'idéale. La réalité était la blanche, l'autre l'idéale. L'anecdote cocasse était le faite que ces tours sont construites chacune du même nombre de pierre et qu'elles furent construites il y un siècle. Un demi-siècle chacune. Les bâtiments n'avaient guère vieilli pendant tous ce temps. Le groupe entre dans le bâtiment central. De nombreux lustres sont suspendus dans la pièce. Devant eux se tient un petit comptoir en bois fait à la va-vite. Derrière ce dernier se tien un homme assez mince, portant des lunettes et une plume dans le creux de l'oreille droite. Théo se rapproche.

-Salut. On est là pour s'inscrire au tournoi.

-Tien tien. Un groupe d'aventuriers. Je vois que vous avez reçu notre invitation. Veillez à me donner vos nom et titre, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il d'un air tendu en voyant le paladin.

Le groupe donne alors leur renseignement. Shin est, pendant ce temps-là, dans la lune. Il doit rêver de la jeune archère qu'il a croisée au marché. Mais il revient rapidement à la réalité quand Théo l'appelle en gueulant. Le cri résonne dans tout le hall. Puis l'archer s'inscrit.

-Bien je vois que tout le monde est là. Avez un nom de groupe? Leur demande le maigrichon.

Le silence régna dans le hall pendant une seconde.

-Attendez quelques secondes. Lui dit le paladin avant de ce retourné vers les autres. (Il chuchote). Merde, il veut un nom de groupe, qu'est-ce qu'on prend?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Dit Bob.

-Je propose « les fiers de hache ». Dit Grunlek.

-Non, pas ça. Premièrement c'est moisi comme nom de groupe et deuxièmement ç'a été déjà adopté par un groupe d'aventuriers possédant un ranger, un nain chiant, une elfe conne, un mage, un barbare et un ogre.

-Ah oui je l'avais oublié.

-Je propose « les Mahyar ». Dit Shin.

Le groupe réfléchit sur la proposition de leur archer.

-Oui, ça me convient. Dit Bob.

-« Les Mahyar », ça me plait. Approuve le nain.

-Allez hop, on va pour « les Mahyar ».

-Euh excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini c'est messe basse? Dis le binoclard.

-Oui, c'est bon. On est «les Mahyar».

-Ok je vous note. C'est bon. C'est fait. On se retrouve ici dans trois jours pour l'ouverture des festivités.

* * *

 ** _Des murmures disent que vous pouvez posté un review dans le cadre ci-dessous. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère._ **


	4. Cauchemar

_**Salut les amis et bonnes années 2017. J'espère que ça c'est passer comme sur des roulettes et que vous avez fais la fêtes, et en supplément mangé comme des gros sac. Je vous envois ce chapitre un peu en retard parce que, vous le savez les vacance, avec moi, c'est pas de tout repos. Déjà que je me suis mis a jouer a Undertale (je vous le conseil ce jeu, c'est de la frappe). Pour ceux qui connaissent, je souhaiterai reprendre le scénario du jeu avec l'un de nos aventuriers. Si vous êtes d'accord, Dites le moi dans les reviews ou par message.**_

 _ **Bref je vous laisse avec cela.**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3: Cauchemar.**_

Le groupe sort des tours avec beaucoup d'excitation. L'envie de combat de Théo ne s'est jamais réveillée ainsi. Surtout avec beaucoup de jouissance. Nos aventuriers se dirigent vers les quartiers ouest d'Asona. En sortant des tours, Grunlek voit les « fiers de hache » non loin de là. Il les reconnait très bien. Il avait lu certain de leurs «exploits» dans des livre assez récent ou encore, parfois entendu des rumeurs les concertants par le bouche-a-oreille. En se rapprochant, accompagné D'Éden, il vit le ranger, le nain, l'elfe, la mage, le barbare et l'ogre. Il salue le ranger, lui parle de leur dernier fait et lui demande même un autographe. Pour leurs actes, son interlocuteur lui répond avec un peu de gène, sans compter que le nain n'arrête pas de ce foutre de sa gueule ou s'amuse de faire chier l'elfe en même. Le barbare fracasse le crane de son compagnon de petite taille tandis que l'ogre part aller chier dans son coin. Le ranger n'est cependant pas embarrassé comme il en a air, Grunlek n'hésite pas de le complimenter et montre bien son attention malgré le stress de son interlocuteur. Le «soi-disant chef de groupe» fouille dans ses poches s'il n'a pas du papier et une plume. Les poches vides, il demande alors au nain. Ce radin ne prend même pas la peine de fouillé les sienne qu'il refuse déjà de lui donner les objets demandés. Le barbare le frappa de nouveau au même endroit. Énervée par la mauvaise fois du nain, la mage invoque alors la plume et une feuille de papier vierge. Il fait une signature et la donne au noble avant de faire une caresse affectueuse à Eden. Grunlek rejoint vite son groupe avec sa louve. Apparemment les autres n'a fait guerre attention a son absence. Il esquisse un sourire et cache son autographe dans l'une de ses poches.

Après 5minutes de marches, Sonna annonce qu'ils se trouvent au quartier des nains tout en regardant le seule nain du groupe. Le quartier des nains est essentiellement composé d'atelier d'ingénierie. De nombreux engrenage tournent en sortant du sol. Elle leurs informe que ce quartier est habiter par les nains et les gnomes. La créativité des gnomes et la détermination créative des nains leur permettent de créer des constructions mécaniques et des bâtiments en peu de temps avec le meilleur de la qualité. Alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore entrants dans le district, Grunlek se fait interpellé par un autre nain, un nain avec un crane chauve et une longue barbe rousse avec une immense clef a mollette dans le dos.

-Soyer le bienvenu voyageur. (Il serre le nain du nain ainsi que de son compagnon) Comment va tu Sonna?

-Toujours aussi déterminée, et vous?

-Comme dans le meilleur des mondes. (Il se tourne en direction du nain) Votre bras droit, il est impressionnant.

-Je vous remercie, mais qui êtes vous? Lui répond Grunlek un peu gêné.

-Hazgril Barbe-de-fer ingénieur en chef et dirigeant du quartier des nains. Dit' il en levant sa clef haut dans le ciel. Et vous, mon cher ami?

-Grunlek Von Krayn.

En entendant se nom, Hazgril ouvre grandement ses yeux.

-Grunlek Von Krayn. Le grand Grunlek Von Krayn. (Il monte sur une caisse en bois et gueula la phrase suivante) Hé les gars, Il y a maitre Von Krayn dans le district.

Sa voie résonne dans tout le secteur. Les portes des ateliers s'ouvrent et une meute de nain et des gnomes en sortent et se regroupe tous devant Grunlek. Les autres se demandent ce qu'est ce bazar.

-Oh OH, Mon cher Von Krayn, Moi Hazgril Barbe-de-fer, t'acclame avec grâce. Tes exploits avec tes compagnons se sont rependus dans tous les royaumes nains du Cratère. J'ai même connu votre père. Quel brave nain.

Grunlek est ému de toute cette foule d'admirateur. Une fine larme coula sur son visage.

-Et comme c'est vous, voyez accepté se noble présent.

Hazgril ordonne à ses nains d'aller chercher un objet. 30seconde plus tard, L'objet arrive entre les mains d'un nain mécano. Hazgril lui donne alors l'objet.

-Il s'agit d'une arme a feu construite de nos main et par nos soins. Un ami avait un long voyage dans les terres du sud et est revenu avec une étrange poudre. Il appellerait ca de la poudre des dragons. Cette poudre explose au contacte d'une étincelle et fait d'énorme dommage. On a fait test dans un atelier spécialisé en dehors de la ville. L'explosion était violente qu'il a fallu abandonner les lieux. Depuis cet incident, je me suis demandé si on pouvait faire quelque chose avec cette puissance de feu. Mes gnomes ont alors dessiné des plans; mes nains ont du monter et tester l'arme. Le résultat était incroyable. Cette arme tire des projectiles pouvant traverser le crane d'un ogre. Je vous confie également les munitions dans de petit sac de soie.

Hazgril explique en détail le mode de fonctionnement du fusil. Il doit insérer la poudre du dragon et ensuite le projectile au fond du canon et ensuite appuyé sur la gâchette. Grunlek accepte le présent avec de bonne volonté. Il remercie le nain et le groupe quitta le quartier. Le quartier suivant était la guilde des métaleux. Le district était tout en acier noire et du métal en fusion ruisselle dans les profondes failles qui jonchent le sol. Sonna leur indique que le secteur est peuplé de maniaques de la forge, et de la musique et de la démonologie. Les meilleures démonologues cherchent par-dessus tout a entré en contacte avec les force de l'au-delà pour les apaiser. Une musique lourde et dure résonne dans le quartier. Il y avait qu'un seul bâtiment; une immense porte avec une tète d'un animal avec de longue corne touts en ferraille. Bob semble jouir en entendant la mélodie qui résonne. Selon leur guide, elle proviendrait des profondeurs de la terre sous Asona et que ce serai le chef de la guilde qui la joue. Personne ne connait son visage mais selon des rumeurs il apparaitra lors des tournois. Bob a vraiment hâte de découvrir l'auteur de cette musique.

La visite s'achève par les jardins et les cloches des tours annoncent le début de l'après-midi. L'atmosphère du coin semble apaiser les cours de nombreuse personne. Shin regarde un peu de partout et voit la jeune fille qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, assise sur un banc sous le feuillage en train de la flute. L'archer quitte le groupe discrètement et se dirige vers l'archère. Il aime la mélodie jouée. Le cœur de Shin bat un peu plus fort et plus rapidement.

\- Quelle air magnifique. Dit-il Avec les mains sur le cœur.

La jeune fille fut surprise par le compliment de Shin. Elle le remercie avec une grande timidité. Elle commence à rougir. Shin discute a propos de la mélodie qu'elle était en train de jouer. Ce serait une mélodie que sa grand-mère lui avait appris dans un lointain passé. Elle s'en souvenait toujours. Notre archer lui fait part d'une petite analyse. Il se sent apaisé et ressent une sorte de joie. Une joie qu'elle a connue lors de son enfance avec sa grand-mère. La jeune fille fut intéressée par son analyse. Son cœur se met à battre à son tour. Shin se présente, et l'archère fait de même. Elle s'appelle Shan. Les deux archers se regarde chacun dans les yeux comme la première fois. Tout deux pense a la même chose; « Est-ce enfin le moment ? ». Ils se font interrompre par un bruit. Plus celui d'une personne venant de se faire tuer. Les autres se dirigent vers le bruit. Shin les rejoint avec Shan derrière lui. En montant des escaliers, Ils voient avec stupeur le corps d'un garde éviscéré par de multiples entrailles et allongé contre une colonne de pierre renversé dans un bain de sang.

-Au mon dieu! Qu'est ce quia bien faire ca? S'interroge avec stupeur Sonna.

-Bonjours les jeunes.

Une voix provenait de leur dos. Théo se retourne et vis un homme vêtue d'un long manteau noire qui s'approche de la scène de crime.

-Lieutenant Columbo? Se demande Sonna en le voyant arrivé.

-Hum triste fin pour toi, mon cher Griston. Dit l'individu en regardant le cadavre et en mettant sa main sur le cœur.

-Euh qui êtes vous? Se demande Bob en penchant la tète.

-Je vous présente le lieutenant Columbo. C'est le chef de la garde et aussi un policier remarquable et un scientifique brillant. Leur explique Shan.

-J'étais en train de me rendre au bureau quand j'ai entendu les cris du garde.

Il analyse le corps du grade et la marre de sang. Des larmes ont noircies le visage du garde et un étrange mucus noir se mélange dans le sang de la victime. Il sortit des fioles et prélève un peu du sang qui jonche le sol, ainsi que les larmes. Pourquoi les larmes? Les larmes de la victime sont noires. Celle d'un humain normale sont aussi semble a de l'eau dans un verre. Columbo fronce les sourcils. Puis il scrute la colonne. Il s'imagine le scénario du crime.

-Non c'est impossible. Dit-il.

Un morceau de pierre lui tomba sur le crane. Sonna se rue pour le relevé.

-Je pence que l'auteur du meurtre n'est d'autre qu'Ashiock.

-Ne dites pas de baliverne. Ashiock a quitté la ville il y a de cela des mois et je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui depuis cet incident. Et puis pourquoi vous pensez comme les autres habitants de la ville. Répondit Sonna en haussant le ton.

-C'est juste une hypothèse mais elle n'est pas fiable. Et puis je disais ça pour te taquiné. Ricana le lieutenant.

-Euh vous parlez de quoi, là? Dit Grunlek qui commence à ne rien comprendre.

Eden sentit quelque chose. Elle grogne en direction d'un bosquet.

-Eden? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Se demande son maitre.

Elle grogne de plus en plus. Le groupe regarde dans la même direction. Une force mystérieuse découpe une autre colonne de pierre qui tombe avec fracas sur le sol. Une ombre se forme devant eux.

-Regarder il y a quelque chose. Indique Théo.

Le ciel sombre petit à petit comme par magie. L'ombre forme un cercle. Une silhouette humaine sort de l'ombre. Elle portait un masque triste fissurer et des un liquide noire sort de ses yeux. En plus du masque, elle se cache sous un capuchon noir. Tous ses vêtements sont noirs et est armé de deux dagues dont le mucus noire coule depuis leurs lames. Et l'ombre se referme. Shan se cache derrière Shin en le serrant dans ses bras. Un garde arrive au même moment. En voyant l'être devant lui, il dégaine son arbalète et tire un carreau sur lui. L'homme masqué s'arme de ses dagues et tranche le carreau en deux. Le garde tira une rafale avec son arme. Tous les projectiles furent tranchés. Le garde prend peur, dégaine sont épée, rue sur l'individu qu'il lui planta ses dagues dans son cœurs. Le mucus s'introduit dans le corps du garde et cri de douleur. Puis il redevient calme, il se relève et les aventuriers voient sa peau aussi sombre qu'une ardoise. Il s'attaque a Théo qui lui coupe la tète en baissant la tète l'air de rien. Le garde tombe au sol.

-Qui t'es a la fin ?! gueula Théo.

-Celui dont cette ville croyait mort; celui qui changera se monde; celui qui fera régner la peur et fera couler les larmes. Je suis… Ashiock; Ashiock de la moisson noire. Le roi aux larmes noires, le roi voleur de cœur.

Sonna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Que souhaites-tu ici? Il y a que des innocents ici? Gueula Bob.

-Il n'y a pas d'agneau dans se champs, seulement des loups qui ont dévorés le troupeau. Répliqua Ashiock avec une métaphore. Et je souhaite la Vengeance.

Sonna eut de nouveau un choc. Elle reste derrière le groupe. Shin qui en a marre. Tire une Flèche parfaitement bien placée pour l'achevé mais il fondit dans les ombres et réapparu sur sa gauche et lui lance une orbe noire qui le touche de plein fouet. Shin sent une horrible douleur avant que ses compagnons le voient aux sols en serrant les dents.

Shin se sentit tomber dans un trou profond noir. Il atterrie avec violence dans le même jardin mais au crépuscule. Il se relève a vois qu'il est tous seul. Pas un oiseau, juste le parc au lever de la nuit.

-Hé les amis, où est-ce que vous êtes? Théo ?! Bob ?! Grunlek ?!

Le silence résonne dans le parc. Il se déplace lentement en regardant tout autour de lui. Sans y faire attention, son ombre reprend une autre forme. En tout cas, cela ne semble pas être sa silhouette. Shin s'arrête comme s'il a sentit une présence dans son dos. Il tourne la tète et le parc devient un monde plongé dans le noir total. L'ombre prit la forme du masque d'Ashiock. Puis elle prend une autre forme celle d'un archer lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais ses yeux sont d'un noir profond.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe? Se répète Shin maintenant pris de peur.

L'archer tira une flèche à partir d'une magie noire et la tire sur Shin. Sans savoir quoi faire, il se protège avec ses bras. Il cherche à résister au souffle du tir. Le décor s'envole avec la puissance de la flèche. Il rouvre les yeux et voit Ashiock devant lui, restant fixe. Le parc est revenu comme il est au départ.

* * *

Ashiock, c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ?!

L'homme masqué ne dit rien. Il continu de fixer l'archer avec ses yeux aussi vide que le néant. Énerve Shin invoque Icy, le cristallise avec l'une de ses flèches. La flèche part droite sur le roi voleur de cœur. Cependant une aura sombre absorbe la flèche avec Icy. Shin devient tétanisé. Il ne comprend plus rien. Ashiock se laisse emporter dans une ombre le menant sous terre. Derrière lui, au loin, Shin reconnu Shan, a quatre pattes le sol. L'ombre part laquelle le roi est parti aspire le sol a toute allure avec Shan qui ne peu se relevée en demandant a Shin de l'aider. Sans hésité, et laissant guider son cœur, Shin cours sur Shan mais décide de la protéger en se mettent sur elle et en la serrant dans ses bras. Le sol commence à se refermer sur les deux archers et se retrouve a tomber dans un autre trou noir.

Puis d'un coup, Shin reçut un violent coup sur la tète. Shin regarde autour de lui. Il se trouve dans un lit blanc et le soleil commence à se coucher derrière la fenêtre.

-Te voilà réveiller.

Shin tourne la tète sur la gauche et vois Théo avec son bouclier dans les deux mains, Bob et les autres.

-Dites moi, je suis où, là au juste?

-En sécurité dans une auberge. On est allé chercher des soigneuses comme on ne savait comment réagir. Lui répond le mage.

-Tu as du faire un horrible cauchemar comme on te voyait gigoter dans tout les sens. Remarque Grunlek.

-Ah je vois. Et Ashiock ?

-Après t'avoir attaqué il s'est volatilisé quand on s'est retourné.

-Tu ferrais mieux de te reposé. Shan veillera sur toi.

Columbo regarde discrètement la blessure de Shin. Une grande tache noir sur la poitrine.

-« Ce pouvoir est incroyable.» (Il se relève et hausse) Il faut que j'aille faire des analyses.

Les autres le voient quitté la chambre en se demandant ce qu'il y a et ou il allait. Sonna et Bob le regarde prendre de couloir en direction de la sortie avec un air penseur. Il semble avoir une idée derrière la tète. Il réfléchit tellement qu'il rentre dans un mur qu'il ne voyait.

-Ah ce cher Columbo, quand il réfléchit, plus rien n'existe autour de lui. Dit Sonna en soupirant et traçant un léger sourire.

La nuit tombe sur la ville. Les aventuriers dorment a l'auberge dans une autre champs que celle de Shin. Shan dort près de lui. Sonna sur le balcon, regarde la pleine lune derrière les tours de l'équilibre. Une fine larme coule sur son visage. Dans sa tète, Un seul nom résonne en boucle: Ashiock.

* * *

 ** _De sombres murmures vous informent qu'un review peu être poster dans le cadre si dessous. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère._**


	5. Notre amour sera éternel

_**Salut tous le monde et bienvenus dans le quatrième chapitre des Larmes noires. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a me suivre et a me soutenir lors de la rédaction et rien que pour ça, j'ai dis merci BEAUCOUP et de vous embrassez. Sa me fais tellement plaisir que je rayonne de joie et de détermination.  
**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4: Notre amour sera éternel.**_

-Je vais vous prendre celle-là. Déclara Bob.

-Très bon choix; cette relique transformera vos adversaires plus rapidement en cendres.

-Je vous remercie.

Bob est allé chercher une relique magique pour pouvoir plus intensifier les dégâts de ses flammes. Il rejoint Théo, Grunlek et Sonna en leur expliquant les propriétés du gri-gri. Elle a plus la forme d'un caillou; mais son pouvoir est dévastateur. Fabriquée par les trolls il y a longtemps, avec des écailles de dragon, un peu de vaudou et une flamme donnée par leur l'esprit chamanique du feu Ragnaros, elle génère des flammes pures en plus de celle du porteur et augmente la résistance au dégât incendiaire. Le vendeur le reçu de la part d'un aventurier archéologue qui l'aurait trouvée dans des ruines datant de l'époque où les trolls régnaient en un puissant empire. En voyant l'artéfact, notre mage est resté sceptique à son sujet. Généralement les aventuriers vendent les reliques qu'ils trouvent aux marchants les plus proches sans se douter qu'ils peuvent contenir une malédiction ou autres facteur maléfique. Le vendeur l'a rassuré en lui déclarant qu'elle a été désenchantée. Ça lui durer plus de quatre heures du au fait que l'artéfact était ancien et que les trolls enchantaient leur objets pour maudire ceux qui auraient l'audace de leur dérober leur objet. La malédiction la plus courante reste la métamorphose en grenouille ou se faire hanter par l'esprit du propriétaire.

Si nos trois aventuriers se retrouvent a faire les boutiques c'est parque Shin ne peux sortir. Sa blessure reste encore douloureuse. Leurs sourires se sont remplacés par un air méfiant depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Sonna reste silencieuse dans son coin, noyée dans ses pensées. Les événements d'hier ont dus lui donner des centaines de question qu'elle ne peut résoudre.

-Ça va Sonna? Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse tout d'un coup. S'interrogea Bob en regardant la jeune fille a l'écart du groupe.

-Oui ça va. Lui répondit la dresseuse en relevant la tète.

Bob comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle fronce les yeux et rebaisse la tète. Le mage décide de ne pas intervenir. Les cloches des tours résonnent dans toute la ville. Tant qu'il était là, la jeune fille leur décida de leur montrer l'arène. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, Ils étaient stupéfait de voire ce qu'il y a devant leurs yeux. L'arène était une immense plateforme surplombant une fosse remplit d'eau, maintenu par des chaines qui sont tirés par deux statues en forme de dragons; l'une en blanc, l'autre en noire. La plateforme est enchantée par un sort de terra-formation; pour faire simple il faut imaginer des arbres, des montagnes et autres éléments naturel pousser comme par magie sur cette étendu de terre suspendu a plus cinq mètre du vide.

-C'est ici que ce déroulera le tournois de la M.W.W.E à Asona.

-Génial ! J'ai trop hâte! Vivement dans deux jours. Dit Théo avec beaucoup de détermination.

-Les tours sont aussi impressionnantes de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Remarque le nain.

-L'un des architectes qui a construit ce lieu était le grand-père de Columbo. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle de lui, son bureau se trouve au dessus de nous.

Sonna décide d'aller le voire, suivi des autres. Ils gravirent des escaliers en colimaçon et arrive a une porte. Sonna toque a la porte, rien ne ce passe. Elle retoque, toujours le silence. Septique, Théo prend sont bouclier et propose de forcer la porte comme il en a l'habitude. Grunlek le vois venir et lui baisse son arme avec sa main. Il s'avance près de la porte et tourne la poignée. Il l'ouvre doucement. Il dégaine son arme, pas rassuré du silence. Le groupe avance dans un bureau en désordre avec des formulaires dans tous les coins ainsi que de drôle d'objet. Il s'arrête net et vis le lieutenant, raide au sol sur le ventre.

Terrifiée, Sonna touche le flic comme si elle voulait le réveillé tandis que le nain range sa carabine. Columbo fait des petits bruits et ouvre les yeux. Dès qu'il comprit qu'il était par terre, il se relève de sur saut jusqu'à qu'il remarque la présence des aventuriers dans son bureau.

-OH bonjour les jeune. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, et merci de m'avoir réveillé. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai de l'analysé le mystérieux liquide noir trouvé dans le parc.

Sonna eu de nouveau un choc.

-Vas-y crache le morceau. Dirent la dresseuse et Bob qui semble être intéressé par l'affaire.

-Ok je vais aller droit au but. Le liquide noir aurait des propriétés intéressantes. En voyant le cadavre du garde (qu'on a enterré dans la nuit), le liquide semble avoir aucun effet sur le corps humain sauf sur le cœur…

Les explications du lieutenant dure plus d'une heure. Selon Columbo, ce liquide aurait une influence mortelle sur le cœur. Il en a fait des expériences sur celui d'un homme mort depuis une semaine. Son cœur aurait noirci au contacte du mucus.

Deuxième remarque, le liquide semble absorber la nature élémentaire d'un individu. Pour que ca soit plus clair, prenez un élémentaire d'eau et mettez le en contact avec ca. Initialement, l'élémentaire ne peux contrôler le liquide par la magie. De plus, lorsqu'il est aspergé, il ne peut plus se contrôler et devient fou. Et enfin lorsqu'il est entièrement consumer, il manipule le liquide à la perfection.

Dernière remarque, selon un vieux manuscrit rempli de légende, on raconte que se liquide ne peux être contrôlé initialement par un seul type d'élémentaire et le seul pour qui cette substance aurait des effets bénéfique telle que bonus de puissance ou autre… serait les élémentaire de ténèbres. Ces créature sont assez cruels et on la force nécessaire pour arracher le cœur du cible encore vivante.

Toutes ces infos donnent plus de question aux aventuriers. La seule personne pour qui ces révélation sont troublante; c'est Sonna qui est resté derrière les aventuriers. Elle dit au autre qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle des cours de dressage à enseigner a des enfants se matin. Les autres la laisse partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Bob la regarde quitter la salle en se posant des questions. Théo eu trop d'informations qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Tellement qu'il est fatigué, il a pris une chaise et s'est assis tranquillement. Le groupe reste silencieux durant deux minutes. Ils quittent la pièce en saluant Columbo qui partie se servir d'une potion énergisante. Ils sortent de la tour décident de revenir a leur occupation pour laisser l'enquête de coté.

Durant tous ce temps, Shin s'est réveillée dans sa chambre complètement vide. Il semble avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il descend du lit, s'habille et regarde par la fenêtre le monde extérieur. Il repense à ce qui lui est arrivé la veille. Cette vision… il s'interroge si s'était un rêve ou une réalité. Tous lui semblaient si réels. Le seul truc qui le turlupine est cet archer noir qu'il avait vu et qu'il lui ressemblait étrangement. On toque à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre et Shan entre dans la pièce avec un panier dans la main.

-C'est moi. Je suis allé chercher des viennoiseries. Lui répondis l'archère en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle pose le panier sur le lit et s'assoit de même. Shin la rejoint. Elle se demande si tout allait bien. Sa blessure lui fait moins mal. Elle est moins noire qu'avant. D'ici demain, elle ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il repense à cette vision en faisant une mauvaise mine. Shan lui demande si c'a va. Sans hésiter, il lui parle de sa vision. Shan n'eut aucune explication concernant le clone maléfique mais elle fut flattée concernant son acte de bravoure. Ils mangèrent tous les viennoiseries et passa la journée à faire des origamis. Le soir approche Shan demande a Shin s'il pouvait passée la journée ensemble rien que tous les deux. Shin accepta volontiers et l'archère quitta la chambre. Au moment où elle descendit les escaliers, elle vit ces compagnon rentré dans l'auberge suivi de Sonna. Tous étaient exténués; Sonna est fatiguée et les autres revenait d'un entrainement dans le foret en dehors de la ville. Elle quitte l'auberge en silence avec le sourire.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était dispersé dans la ville. Théo partie s'entraine contre des mannequins en bois a la caserne des gardes au milieu de la ville. Sonna partie dans une ferme a l'extérieur de la ville; elle a reçu de la part d'un garde un rapport comme quoi un faucon-dragon sauvage s'attaquait au troupeau et au fermier. Bob se promène en ville. Grunlek emmène Eden chasser... et Shin passa la journée avec Shan dans le parc. L'archère joue de la flute sous l'air ébahi de Shin et ce dernier, un peu plus tard, lui apprend à concentrer son énergie élémentaire pour cristallisé les flèches. Ils s'exercèrent en tirant sur des pommes placé sur un poteau en bois.

Puis au moment où le soleil se couche, ils se trouvent sur une sorte d'immense balcon au dessus du lac. Shan l'a emmenée ici. Elle a une chose à lui dire; quelque chose qu'elle a ressentie depuis deux jours. Elle lui déclare enfin ses sentiments envers lui. Shin fut ému et lui déclare sa flamme à son tour. Le cercle se referme sur eux. Ils s'embrassent devant le coucher du soleil. L'amour s'est tissées entre eux deux. Bob, qui observe la scène depuis un buisson, sourie. Il sourit qu'à l'idée de voire son compagnon heureux puis il quitte les jardins discrètement avec le sourire et une larme coulant sur son visage.

-Et c'est le Dunk. Songea le mage heureux.

* * *

 _ **Des murmures vous annoncent qu'un review peu être posté dans le cadre ci-dessous. Merci d'avoir et a bientôt dans le cratère. Et n'oubliez pas; Rester déterminer quoi qu'il arrive.**_


	6. Que les festivités commencent

_**Salut les amis et bienvenu dans le chapitre 5 des Larmes noires. J'espère que le froid ne vous a pas geler les entrailles; contre ça j'ai un remède du tonnerre pour oublier le froid ambiant, j'ai glissé dans se chapitre un morceau de métal que je souhaite que vous l'écoutiez à fond dans votre casque, écouteur ou enceinte. (oui, pour moi le métal est une musique sacrée qui a recommander chez tout les petit curé de France et du monde entier. (Mouais... vous ne seriez pas près pour cela. j'en ai toujours**_ ** _rêver))._**

 ** _Bref c'était la pencée de la semaine a moi que j'ai.(ca ne veux rien)._**

 ** _Re-bref, bonne lecture._**

 _ **Chapitre n°5: Que les festivités commencent.**_

Les Mahyar se sont réveillés de bonne humeur contrairement aux jours précédents. En effet, le jour J est arrivé le tournoi de la M.W.W.E ouvre ses portes. Aventuriers; Asonien; tous se rendirent aux tours de l'équilibre pour assister à cet événement tellement attendu; même les étrangers qui ont voyagé jusqu'ici. Nos aventuriers se retrouvent devant une immense foule de gens devant les portes. Du chevalier au barbare; du mage au druide en passant par les chamanes et les prêtres; des assassins aux tireurs d'élite; tout ce beau monde qui se rendit en direction de la salle de combat.

Ils sont tous de bonne humeur, prêts à en découdre malgré une grosse journée la veille. Il semble qu'ils ont laissé de côté les événements passés pour se focaliser sur le doux son du combat. Même Sonna semble être de bonne humeur. Son sourire s'est redessiné sur son visage. Columbo les a rejoint juste pour soutenir nos combattants. Shan reste prêt de Shin main dans la main.

Tous les participants sont réunis dans le hall tandis que les spectateurs se rendent directement dans les gradins. Au passage, Shan donne à son amant un cristal de saphir attaché à une corde. Il accepte le présent et l'attache autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Shan rejoint la dresseuse et le lieutenant. Sur une estrade en bois, un petit homme s'avance et s'adresse à tous les combattants.

-Mes chers aventuriers, la M.W.W.E vous souhaite la bienvenue à Asona. Avant que ne commencent les affronts, je vous explique les règles. Durant chaque combat, Deux équipes sélectionnées aléatoirement se battront dans l'arène. Vous serez enchantés par un enchantement que lorsque vous serez dans l'incapacité de vous battre, vous serez téléportés en dehors de la zone de combat ou vous attendent les soigneuses. Le meurtre et exécution des combattants dans l'arène est strictement interdit. Le nombre d'aventuriers par équipe est de quatre maximum. Si une équipe est constituée avec moins de membres que l'autre groupe, ce dernier désigne un combattant qui ne combattra pas durant le combat. Sur ces mots, on vous souhaite bonne chance et que les festivités commencent.

Les participants lèvent tous leurs armes en l'air en poussant leur cri de guerre. Puis tous franchissent les portes de l'arène. Tous se retrouvent dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes portant les noms des groupes. Les Mahyar entrent dans une salle toute banche derrière leur porte, munie de banc et d'une boule de cristal donnant sur l'arène. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se poser que leur combat est déjà annoncé. Le groupe est téléporté sur la plateforme de combat transformée en forêt. Lors de leur entrée, Bob entend le doux son d'une musique, lourd et endiablé. Il la reconnait facilement, il a entendu cette musique quand il est passé devant la guilde des Métaleux. Le présentateur entend aussi la musique.

-Mais Qu'est-ce que j'entends en ce moment là? Sa musique résonne dans les entrailles brulantes d'Asona et a accompagné la M.W.W.E lors de tous ses tournois. Vous l'avez reconnu et il entre dans la scène juste sous mes pas. Voici le grand, le brulant, le Métaleux Rakdos!

Un écran de fumée sortit du sol par une trappe. La trappe s'ouvre et plusieurs personnes en sortent dont l'une avec une grande armure flamboyante. La fumée s'estompe et tous les regards se concentrent sur un humain de grande taille aux cheveux longs et dans une armure noire et rouge fluorescente. On aurait dit du magma. Il prend un micro et commence a chanter « Let me hear, you scream » d'Ozzy Osbourne. La personne à coté de lui commence à jouer de son instrument.

-Premier combat: Les Mahyar contre Les Loup-de-givre. Commencez!

Nos aventuriers se tiennent prêts. Leurs adversaires ne sont pas devant eux. Le rugissement d'un loup se fait entendre prêt d'eux. Quatre loups-garous sortent des buissons devant eux dont un blanc, forcement l'alpha.

-Que la traque commence! Cria l'alpha.

L'alpha était un loup garou au pelage blanc orné de tatouage bleu et avec des morceaux de glace qui sortent de sa chair pour former des aillerons. Les autres de la meute ont le même. Tous étaient armés de griffes comme de crocs. Nos aventuriers se mettent sur leur garde. Au même moment, l'animateur explique au public quelques informations concernant leur adversaire. Les loups-de-givre sont un groupe de quatre mercenaires vivant dans les terres froides du nord qui tuent leur proie sous forme de loups. Leur détermination et leurs sang-froid font d'eux des traqueurs or pair. Sur les quatre, Théo est intéressé par l'alpha. Mais la posture des loups ne lui favorise pas une approche. En effet, leur posture actuelle se déroule comme ça: deux traqueurs en première ligne; un protecteur au milieu et l'alpha en train de serrer les crocs en attendant le moment opportun. Shin et Bob préparent leurs attaques derrière Grunlek prêt a encaisser les dégâts. Une feuille tombe lentement d'un des arbres synthétiques alentour. Au moment où elle touche le sol de l'arène, les traqueurs commencent leur assaut. L'archer et le mage lancent alors leur attaque en rafale. Les traqueurs montrent une incroyable agilité lors de leur mouvement. Les projectiles explosent au contact du sol sous les cris divertissants des spectateurs. Grunlek encaisse les coups de griffes et de crocs des loups avant de leur répondre a coup de poing. Puis saute en l'air pour enchainer un coup au sol qui fait secouer le sol du stadium et provoquant une onde de choc autour de lui, déstabilisant les traqueurs. Shin touche l'un d'eux avec une flèche placée dans la jambe. Il ne semble pas ressentir le froid glacial du projectile. La flèche s'évapore sous forme de vapeur. Son pelage semble absorber le froid ambiant. Puis charge de nouveau. Shin se contente d'esquiver. Bob fait de même. Grunlek s'occupe quand à lui du gardien. Le protecteur est différent des autres membres de la meute. Sa corpulence massive et son corps très large lui donnent plus l'air d'un ours. Mais il semble plus endurant que les autres. Grunlek tend son bras et s'agrippe à l'ours. Son poids permet au nain de s'approcher de sa cible avec sa carabine chargée dans la main. D'un mouvement rapide, le canon se colle contre la chair du tank. Grunlek tire. Le souffle détonnant du tir provoque un bruit violent qui surpasse les encouragements du public. Le souffle fut si puissant qu'il projeta Grunlek quelques mètres en arrière. Une fumée noire dissimule le corps de l'ours.

Un souffle glacial se fait sentir dans l'arène. Le stadium gèle petit à petit. Les traqueurs se retournent pour voir leur camarade. L'arène est prisonnière dans la glace. Les spectateurs commencent à se couvrir de vêtements chauds. La scène ne fut pas prise dans la glace à cause d la chaleur dégagée par l'armure de Rakdos qui jouait actuellement du Slayer. Les loups se comportent étrangement. Ils se tiennent debout sur leurs pattes arrière. La glace ambiante leur fait pousser d'immenses lames de glace de leurs griffes avant. Leurs regards dégagent une lumière fluorescente de couleur bleu claire. Les Mahyar regardent la fumée noire. Des yeux bleu brillent à travers. La fumée disparait laissant devant eux les protecteurs entièrement pris dans une armure de glace en train de taper, enragés, de ses lourdes pattes avec fureur. L'alpha reste derrière avec deux épées de givre dans ses pattes. L'alpha saute directement sur le paladin qui bloque l'attaque au bouclier.

-C'est incroyable! L'alpha loup-de-givre a gelé l'arène instantanément! Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez devant vous le secret de la détermination de ces mercenaires! La chasse sera beaucoup plus amusante et épique! Les Mahyar seront les proies ou les prédateurs ?! Gueula l'animateur dans toute l'arène.

-Grave erreur. Dit Shin en souriant.

Les yeux de l'archer brillent également. Un épais bouillard se forma dans le stade. Les loups ne sentent plus la présence des aventuriers. Une partie du brouillard se fait aspirer par Shin pour cristalliser une immense flèche de glace. Il absorbe entièrement la bise et tire la flèche en l'air. La flèche décolle très haut dans l'arène.

-Théo ! A toi ! cria Shin.

-C'est parti.

Le paladin lança sa lance chargée électriquement dans le ciel. Puis il lève le bouclier au ciel pour former une bulle protectrice. La flèche absorbe la foudre de la lance qui tombe au sol. La Flèche se brise en mille morceaux et tombe en formant un orage de glace et de foudre. Les mini-flèche tombent avec fracas sur les loups. Ils en esquivent certaines mais se vont toucher gravement. Les traqueurs tombent au combat suivsi du tank gravement touchés par Grunlek. Les spectateurs assistent a un voilent orage devant leurs yeux remplis d'admiration. Shan et Sonna le voient comme un tableau évoquant la suprématie de la nature. Elles ont toutes les deux des larmes aux yeux. L'orage prend fin. Théo brise la bulle. Les Mahyar voient devant eux leur adversaire décimés par l'attaque mais pas fatalement. Les flèches n'ont pas du toucher un organe vital au passage. L'animateur bouche-bée gueule alors, haut et fort: « Les Mahyar remportent la confrontation!».

* * *

 ** _De sombre murmure indique qu'un review peu être poster dans le cadre ci-dessous. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère. Human, stay determined._**


	7. L'ascension des Mahyar

_**Salut les amis. J'espère que la saint Valentin a été pour vous un moment de bonheur parce que moi ces loin d'être le cas. A vraie dire je suis seul et puis... vous connaissez forcement la chanson. Bref je vous poste le chapitre 6 avec beaucoup de retard. le temps m'est passé dessus avec un rouleau de chantier. Je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Chapitre n°6: L'ascension des Mahyar.**_

Les aventuriers se remettent de leur précédent combat avec le sourire. Ils attendent dans leur petite pièce qui leur est destinée, le prochain combat. Personne ne regarde la boule de Cristal. Elle émet beaucoup de lumière dans tous les sens. Tout le monde s'occupe chacun dans son coin. Le nain compte les balles qui lui restent tandis que Bob, Shin et Théo restent allongés sur les bancs chacun de leur côté.

Les matchs défilent avec le sable qui coule dans un sablier. Les minutes s'écoulent. Leur patience fond comme la cire d'une bougie. Jusqu'à ce que leur nom résonne dans l'arène. Ils se font téléportés et se retrouvent de nouveau dans l'arène. Le stadium prend la forme d'un marais humide dans une ambiance bien assez inquiétante. Devant eux se trouve qu'une seule personne. Une grande et grosse armure, se tenant droite avec une Morgenstern dans la main droite. Les plaques semblent être brulées et elle ornée de pointe. à travers le casque, deux lueurs rouges s'en échappent.

-Combat suivant! Les Mahyar contre Morderkaiser!

Les aventuriers savent qu'ils doivent sélectionner un combattant pour ce combat. L'adversaire est seul. Théo se porte volontaire pour le duel. Les autres acceptent son choix et sont téléportés en dehors de l'arène. Le combat commence. L'armure se met à bouger, saisie sa massue et déclenche les hostilités avec un coup violent vertical. Théo peut l'esquiver sans problème. Mais il semble ressentir une étrange sensation. Une sensation comme si son corps ne répondait plus. Le colosse de fer approche, masse en l'air. Le corps du paladin ne bouge plus, il est figé devant l'armure. Le coup s'abat avec puissance sur le sol de l'arène qui de met trembler. On se demande si la plateforme n'allait pas tenir le coup et que les dragons de pierre qui la maintiennent, finiraient pas par lâcher prise. Les spectateurs se demandent si le paladin est encore en vie. Théo est au sol à côté de la Morgenstern de Morderkaiser.

-Ouf… ce n'est pas loin. Heureusement que j'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps avant que la masse ne s'abat sut moi. Mais qu'elle était cette sensation? Songea Théo en respirant longuement.

Le commentateur, en haut sur son estrade, reste impressionner sur qui vient de se passer.

-Alors, tous ce qu'on dit au sujet de Morderkaiser est vraie. Ce colosse mort-vivant en acier peut bel et bien contrôle l'âme de ces victimes! Notre paladin pourra-t-il compté sur la lumière pour vaincre ce géant de ferraille ainsi que ses pouvoirs de nécromancie?

Un colosse de fer invincible; voila comment les gens voient Morderkaiser. Une machine a tué, pouvant contrôler les âmes. Selon les légendes, cette chose était humaine par le passé. Un conquérant sanguinaire qui arpentait les champs de bataille en faisant couler le sang avec sa masse. Il serait mort contre plusieurs personnes qui voulaient mettre à terme son règne sanglant. Quand ces personnes l'ont vu pour le tuer, il se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne de cadavres. Le combat était rude. Mais après plusieurs heures de combat acharné contre le tyran, leurs lances, leurs épées et leurs flèches pénétrèrent enfin dans sa colossale armure et mordirent sa chair. Puis ainsi se termina l'existence de ce sanglant seigneur de guerre. Les mercenaires auraient célébré leur victoire autour d'un bucher. Le feu avait noirci l'armure du titan et son cadavre ne fut plus qu'un squelette. Le feu continuait de bruler pendant trois jours sans s'arrêter et les mercenaires quittèrent les lieux une fois le feu éteint. Furtivement, un culte de nécromancien avait trouvé ses restes. Ils canalisaient alors un rituel pour relever le titan déchu mais, au final, une entité de pures ténèbres apparaît devant eux. En sa présence, l'ombre vit les restes de l'armure calcinés. Elle les attirait tous les morceaux sur elle pour se lier elle-même à l'armure. Les nécromanciens vénéraient cette entité aux yeux diaboliques comme un dieu. En guise de remerciement, les nécromanciens furent décimés et rejoigne l'armée morte-vivante de Morderkaiser.

De nombreux Asonien connaissent cette légende mais à leurs yeux, c'était plus proche d'un conte pour enfants qu'une rumeur terrifiante. Mais au sujet de la chose qui se tient devant leurs yeux, leur jugement bascule dorénavant de l'autre côté de la balance.

Rien qu'en voyant cette chose devant lui, Théo le considère comme une hérésie. Il sait cependant, qu'il ne peut tuer un participant, mais si le participant est un mort-vivant… il continua a douter, même si dans sa tête il en a le désir. Morderkaiser approche de nouveau, Morgenstern en main. Théo refuse de se laisser faire une nouvelle fois, il bondit sur l'armure avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui et se retrouve dans le dos du colosse de fer. Le paladin plante son épée dans les petites failles entre les plaques de fer noires. Morderkaiser ne semble pas ressentir la douleur. De l'intérieur de son armure, il projette une onde de choc impie qui propulse Théo vers les rebords de l'arène. La chute n'était qu'a un cheveu pour Théo. Le géant de fer arrive pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Le croisé n'est plus en mesure de ce relevé, l'adversaire contrôle son âme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Alors que la masse s'abat sur lui, une lumière émane de son corps. La Morgenstern fut bloquée par des ailes de lumière. L'emprise sur Théo est dissipée et il se relève en ouvrant ses ailes. Le colosse voit devant lui un ange aux ailes dorées de lumière ainsi que son visage montrant un regard évoquant plus la punition divine qui va frapper le mort-vivant. L'épée de l'ange s'embrase d'une couche de lumière qui frappe de plein fouet Morderkaiser. La lumière brule l'entité à l'intérieur de l'armure. L'ombre réagie comme Morderkaiser lors de son exécution. Elle brule jusqu'à quitter l'armure et quitter le monde des vivants. L'armure est de nouveau brisée.

L'arbitre ne considère pas l'acte de Théo comme un meurtre et lui donne la victoire au vainqueur. Le public s'enflamme dans les gradins. Théo remercie le public avant de se faire téléporter en dehors de l'arène. Au moins il a tué une hérésie immortelle à lui seul. Il imagine le moment où il raconte son combat aux autres paladins de la lumière, ils seraient tous en position latérale de sécurité sous une table avec Théo en train de boire une bière dessus.

Une fois de retour dans la salle d'attente, ses compagnons l'acclament avec joie. Bob est curieux au sujet de cette paire d'ailes qui est apparu pour le protégé. Le paladin lui révèle qu'il a installé sur son armure une gemme qui améliore l'aspect élémentaire de son porteur. Il l'a reçu de la part d'un membre de l'église de la lumière.

Les combats s'enchainent et les Mahyar reversent leurs adversaires comme un château de cartes. Toutes ces victoires les ont permis à attirer l'attention du public. Leur place en finale est maintenant dans leurs mains. La finale se déroulera le lendemain. Les aventuriers retrouvent leurs amis à l'entrée des tours. Shan s'approche rapidement de Shin. Le groupe quitte les lieux et retourne a l'auberge. Sans prêter garde, un homme en capuchon noir les observent quitter les tours au milieu de la foule qui s'en va. L'individu quitte le groupe et se dirige dans une petite ruelle sombre. Il sort de sa poche une boule de cristal. Elle perd sa couleur claire pour devenir noire comme nuit.

-Mon seigneur, comme vous l'avez prédit ils sont maintenant en finale.

-L'invasion va commencer. On arrivera au lieu-dit comme dit dans le plan. Je ferrai mon apparition lors de leur victoire. Continu à les observer et surgit le moment venue comme durant ton ancienne vie. (L'homme capuchonné sourit sadiquement).

-C'est un honneur, mon cher roi.

La boule redevient claire et l'homme disparaît dans l'ombre.

* * *

 ** _De sombre murmure vous informe qu'un review peu être laisser dans le cadre ci-dessous. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le Cratère._**


	8. Coeur brisé

_**Salut les amis. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre sur le fanbase. Je m'en excuse. de toute façon, votre patience sera récompenser après de longue heure de réflexions intensive pour le scénario. Voici le chapitre 7 des Larmes noires.**_

 _ **Chapitre n°7: Cœur brisé.**_

La nuit s'est déroulée dans le plus grand des calmes. Nos combattants sont vraiment de bonne humeur. Ils sont prêts à en découdre. En allant en direction de l'arène, le nombre de gens qui font leurs emplettes au marché à presque doubler de monde. C'est évident; de la qualification jusqu'en finale, « Les Mahyar » ont réussi à envouter le public. À chacun de leur combat, les spectateurs semblent assistés à la réalisation d'un tableau sous leur où chaque coup d'épée ou de flèches tirées, représentent des traits magnifiques ou un mélange subtil de deux couleurs.

Les présentoirs sont bombés d'accessoire à l'effigie de leurs héros. Des statuts. Des accessoires. En gros, un tas d'objet inutile mais indispensable pour les fans. Il y a même des reproductions des armes de nos aventuriers dans du bois. La fatigue figure sur le visage des artisans. En effet ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la nuit pour réaliser tous ses items.

De nombreuses personnes font la queue pour pouvoir entrer dans arène. Les gardes ont eu de la part du lieutenant Columbo de laisser passer nos héros devant tout le monde. Dans la foule, une personne gueule « Regardez, ils sont là! ». Du coup toute la foule regarde les aventuriers. Les gardes retiennent avec leur bouclier le plaisir insatiable de pouvoir toucher leurs idoles. Bob fut surpris par une telle notoriété. Il se voyait déjà en train de faire une sorte de publicité pour la tour des mages en affirmant le slogan « Ici, tout est possible! ». Une fois dans le hall, nos combattants se séparent de leurs compagnons qui eux se dirigent vers les gradins. Shan serre Shin dans ses bras comme d'habitude. Puis les aventuriers se retrouvent dans leur petit local. Ils n'y restent pas longtemps. Dès que Grunlek a fermé la porte du local, le groupe se retrouve téléporté dans l'arène.

Pour la finale, la MWWE a décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles. L'arène est devenue une plateforme entièrement resplendissante. Un tapis rouge sépare la plateforme en deux. La fausse est devenu une mer de nuage jaune et, tout autour de l'arène, des statuts de valkyries volent en stationnaire et semblent regarder vers l'arène. Nos aventuriers et le public sont émerveillés. Devant eux se trouvait une équipe de quatre yordles. Ces petites boules de poiles humanoïdes vivent dans la ville lointaine de Bandle, une petite ville du sud. Les yordles ont certes l'apparence d'une peluche vivante totalement inoffensive mais ils savent se montrer déterminés et n'hésitent pas à montrés ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre.

-Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenu et bienvenu à la finale des tournois de la MWWE. Pour cette finale soit beaucoup plus intéressante, les combattants seront séparés est se battront un à un dans les différentes salles que vous nous avons préparées; les chambres des valeureux. Dit l'organisateur au sommet du même perchoir.

-Les chambres des valeureux? Se demande Sonna.

-Selon la mythologie nordique, ces dans ses salles où les guerriers trouvent enfin le repos éternel. Il y a certaines rumeurs concernant un banquet que les Nordiques savourent avec leur divinité.

-Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné à ce sujet, Shan. Remarqua Columbo.

-J'ai pas mal voyagé dans les terres du nord.

À ce moment-là, elle a la sensation d'être observée. Elle lève la tète et semble voir une silhouette encapuchonnée qui rode sur les poutres au dessus d'eux. Elle remue la tète.

-ça va, Shan?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle oublie la présence et se concentre sur son amant. Les aventuriers se retrouvent téléportés vers d'autres salles sans le savoir. Ils ne seront plus avec leur compagnon et auront un adversaire digne de ce nom en face d'eux. La plateforme de combat est maintenant vide. Une immense sphère de visions apparaît au milieu de la pièce. On voit à l'intérieur les différentes salles.

Shin se retrouve dans une sorte de jungle à l'intérieur de l'une des chambres. La végétation est très danse que le moindre feuillage peut bloquer la visibilité sur sa cible. De plus l'adversaire est de petite taille donc une plus proche d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Au moment où il allait faire un pas, une fléchette se plante dans un arbre juste à côté de lui. Il tourne la tète sur la gauche et un yordle debout sur une planche. Un pelage brin pâle. Un sac remplit de carte. Et une sarbacane. Il répond au nom de Teemo. Ce yordle est une légende pour les siens; il réussit les missions d'infiltrations les plus compliqués avec aisance et il en a jamais abandonné une seule. Shin avance avec l'arc dans la main. Sans y prêter gare, il marche sur un champignon vert à point mauve. Il l'explose sous le poids de l'archer et un gaz empoisonner en sort. Shin a respiré un peu de poison mais il commence à se sentir faible tout en mettant sa main devant son nez.

\- le poison ne te tuera point si tu n'en respire pas de façon cumulée. Il provient des jungles lointaines.

-Attends que je t'atteigne par mes flèches. Répliqua Shin.

Le yordle prit la fuite dans les fougères. Shin le poursuit. Mais Teemo le sème avec une telle vélocité qu'il est presque difficile à rattraper. Il le perd de vue. Shin décide de se poser en haut d'un arbre et d'attendre qu'il arrive. Il scrute le moindre buisson en cas de bruit suspect. Il se fait tirer dessus par une fléchette plantée dans sa nuque. Il perd la vue et la retrouve au bout de quelques secondes. Il comprend qu'il n'est pas loin. Il braque son arc derrière lui. Il envoie Icy dans les buissons pour le trouver.

-Attends que je te trouve. (Shin se serre d'Icy pour le retrouver et prépare une flèche). Ah te voilà!

Il se retourne et tire sa flèche qui atterrit juste prés de Teemo. Il se camoufle de ses herbes. L'archer mitraille la zone de flèche jusqu'à épuisement.

-Si je descends pour le poursuivre, il va de nouveau me semer. Et en plus je risque de marcher dans ses pièges champignons qui peuvent devenir invisible. J'ai bien d'envoyer Icy au moment où il les plante dans les buissons. Et si ça se trouve quand j'étais aveuglé, il a dû en mettre plein au pied de l'arbre. Pensa Shin en développant une stratégie. (Il réfléchit longuement, flèche en main et en regardant autour de lui).J'ai pense avoir une idée. Songea-t-il. Icy, revient par là!

Icy revient vers son maitre. Shin lui parle à voix basse de son plan.

Pendant ce temps, le yordle a changé de position. Toujours dans les fougères, il voit Shin en train de canaliser un tir vers le ciel comme pour la dernière fois. Teemo utilise sa sarbacane et plante de nouveau une fléchette aveuglante dans la nuque de l'archer. Le corps de Shin se brise comme du ver devant les yeux de Teemo. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'est fait avoir. Il se retourne en sortant des fougères et voit son adversaire sur une autre branche. Shin tire sa flèche en l'air. Elle s'élève au dans la salle avant de retomber en plusieurs morceaux de glace, détruisant le feuillage envahissant de la pièce, amorcent les champignons invisibles qui explosent en un grand nuage de gaz toxique qui disparaît au bout de trente secondes. Shin descend de son perchoir, prépare une flèche au cas où, et s'avance devant l'éclaireur blessé qui retenait encore sa respiration. Shin pointe la flèche devant lui. Teemo lève ses mains en l'air après avoir laissé son arme au sol.

-Mais… mais comment… ?

-J'ai utilisé Icy pour former un clone de glace pour attirer ton attention. Et sans aucun bruit je me suis des branches pour arriver discrètement dans ton dos. Lui explique l'archer en lui laissant un léger sourire.

Teemo est immédiatement téléporté en dehors de la salle. Shin se sentit enveloppé dans une voute de lumière qui semble le mener hors de la pièce, pensant que ses compagnons auront remporté leur duel.

Dans une autre pièce, avec vu incroyable sur la mer de nuages et sur un autre mur de la pièce, une statue de Forseti, déesse nordique de la justice; Théo a déjà commencé son combat dès qu'il est arrivé dans sa salle, contre son adversaire. Son nom, Poppy. Une yordle en armure de maille avec un marteau deux fois plus grand qu'elle dans les mains et un petit bouclier sur son bras gauche. Le marteau n'est pas le sien; vu ses dimensions il devrait appartenir à un humain et, à la vue de ses détails et ornements dorés, à un paladin. Elle a jugée de le rapporter à son propriétaire. Les yordle sont basiquement des créatures pas très courageuses pour ce lancer dans ce genre de quêtes, mais Poppy est la seule à y aller.

Dès qu'ils ont été transplantés dans cette salle, ils ont commencé à enchainer les coups de masse et de bouclier. Sans compter que la petite taille de la yordle la permet d'esquiver et de parer les attaques de Théo et, par la suite, enchainer par un coup de marteau. Même si son arme fait le double de sa taille, elle le manie a la perfection.

-tu te bats bien pour une yordle avec ton arme.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, paladin de la lumière. Dit-elle avant de frapper violemment le sol.

Théo saute en arrière et charge bouclier en avant, propulsant son adversaire loin devant lui. Poppy se redresse avec le manche du marteau. Elle le fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête et la masse se charge d'une puissante lumière. Puis frappe le sol, faisant sortir un marteau du sol sous les pieds du paladin qui se retrouve en l'air. Puis il subit un violent coup de marteau qui l'envoie en dehors de la salle et tombe dans la mer de nuages.

-Faudra leur dire qu'on ne m'arrête pas si facilement. Commenta Poppy avec posant son marteau droit à coté d'elle.

-Je te signale que moi aussi.

Poppy regarda le vide et vois Théo avec ses ailes de lumière en revenant rapidement sur le champ de bataille. Le seul paladin pouvant maitriser la magie revient dans l'arène comme le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Poppy refuse cependant d'abandonner et renchaine les coups de marteau. La forme élémentaire de Théo lui permet non seulement d'encaisser plus de coups, mais ses blessures se referment plus rapidement à chaque tranchant de lame. Son épée semble bruler ses cibles de l'intérieur. Au moment où Poppy baisse sa garde, le paladin plante le coup de grâce à la gardienne. Poppy se met à terre et tente en vain de ce relevé. Le croisé lui tend la main et la yordle accepte son aide avant que les deux combattants se font téléporter en dehors de la pièce.

Grunlek s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de forge immense. Autour de lui, des golems ayant les traits d'un nain, alimenté par une énergie inconnue, forgent de nombreuses armes et armures. Les coups de marteau sur l'enclume résonnent dans toute la pièce. En face de notre nain, une yordle se tenait droite devant lui avec un mousquet comme celui de Grunlek dans la main. Son nom; Tristana. Elle fait partie de la brigade des canonniers de Bandle.

-Canonnière de Bandle un jour; canonnière de Bandle toujours. Disait-elle avant d'engager le combat.

Grunlek dégaine son arme lui aussi et un échange de tir s'organise entre les deux tireurs. Certaines balles s'entrechoquent, créant au passage un raffut dans la forge.

-à moi la poudre à canon, à toi la poudre des escampettes! Dit la yordle en provoquant le nain.

Elle se sert de son canon pour se rapprocher de Grunlek. Puis exécute un tir puissant qui camoufle Grunlek dans un amas de fumer. Tristana croit déjà en sa victoire. Un bruit sourd résonne dans la fumée. Des bruits lourds. Un poing de faire sort du nuage et propulse la canonnière loin en arrière. Grunlek sortie lentement du nuage de fumée. Son état élémentaire s'est réveillé, lui permettant de survivre au tir de Tristana qui lui aurait pu être fatal. Son corps est devenu tout rocailleux et son bras se rembobine doucement dans sa position initiale. Trist accélère sa cadence de tir pour venir à bout du golem. Grunlek ne flanche pas. Il exerce une violente secousse au sol, faisant du sol une colonne de pierre qui la projette en l'air. Et enchaine avec son point. Tristana n'est plus en mesure de se battre. Combat terminé.

Une bibliothèque immense se tient tout autour de Balthazar. Les livres flottent autour de l'arène et un mince halo de lumière illumine le champ de bataille. Bob se retrouve devant un mage de petite taille qui dégage une aura malveillante. Bob le regarde sévèrement. Il semble le connaitre.

-J'ai pas mal entendu parler de tes noires desseins. Tu fais honte à nos maîtres, Veigar.

Le dénommé Veigar était un yordle mage que Bob connaît bien. Il s'est pas mal fait remarquer par ses supérieurs à la tour des mages. C'était un sacré mégalomane. Il désirait par-dessus tout le pourvoir via la magie. Il étudiait même de la magie interdite en cachette pour asservir ses pensées mégalomaniaque. Il est bien craint à Bandle. Les services spéciaux de la ville ont envoyé ses meilleurs espions pour l'arrêter, mais il prit toujours la fuite. Quand il était encore à la tour des mages, il ressentait une haine violente auprès de Bob. Ce dernier était un véritable prodige de la pyromancie malgré son jeune âge. Veigar en était vert de jalousie.

-Ma magie te mettra en pièce pour tout ce que tu m'as fait! S'écria le mage noir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?!

Veigar lança sa puissante magie en un projectile qui détruit le mur de la bibliothèque. Bob comprit que son ancien collègue est devenu dangereux.

-Lors de mes voyages je suis devenu plus fort. Tout le monde se prosternera devant moi !

-Ta gueule avec ta voix de merde ! Gueula Bob énervé.

Le pyromancien, rouge de colère, s'enveloppe dans ses propres flammes. Tous deux s'échangent les attaques magiques aussi fulgurant les unes que les autres. Bob tient cependant a le laissé en vie. C'est les archimages de la tour des mages doivent le juger de ses actes. Par contre, il doit éviter la puissante magie de Veigar, s'il se fait toucher une fois, c'est fini. Sa puissante magie noire peut le tuer sans problème.

-Cesse de t'échapper et viens m'affronter, Mr le prodige.

La magie de Veigar semble déchirer l'espace et le temps. Il crée des cages temporelles; fait tomber des météores de matière noire; annihiler son adversaire en lui envoyant une violente explosion à l'intérieur de son corps. Le pire dans tout ça. Son pouvoir est toujours en constante évolution. Le combat dure depuis plus d'une heure. Au bout d'une heure, les spectateurs voient de la fumée sortir du grand trou dans le mur. Ils ne voient pas ce qu'ils se passent a l'intérieur. Dans l'arène, le yordle mégalomaniaque se trouve debout devant un immense trou dans le sol. Il scrute s'il voit le corps de son adversaire. Bob s'est fait avoir. En évitant un sort de Veigar, il s'est retrouvé prisonnier dans la barrière temporelle du mage avant que se dernier ne l'achève avec un météore d'antimatière. Veigar poussa son rire démoniaque. Puis des flammes sorties du trou. Au milieu de la colonne incendiaire, une entité avec des ailes de démon traine à l'intérieur. Les flammes se dissipent. Bob a certes de nombreuses blessures graves mais il s'est transformé pour survivre quelques secondes de plus.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi suis-je un prodige avec le feu? Et c'est parce que je me baigne dedans depuis mon enfance. Dit Bob à son adversaire avec sa voix de démon.

Veigar semble connaitre la peur en voyant la véritable nature de Bob. Il le plombe de sort. Le diable sourire pur les vulgaires piqûres infligée par le mage noir.

-Tu voulais la puissance? C'est elle qui te tuera!

Un immense cône de flamme sort de ses mains et brule le mage avec le sourire aux lèvres. Bob reprit sa forme humaine en se tenant à son bâton. S'il n'est pas soigné de sitôt ses blessures peuvent être fatales pour lui. Veigar est devant lui cocher sur le sol brulé de la bibliothèque. Il est encore en vie mais tétanisé. Bob envoie un rapport télépathique aux archimages stipulant qu'ils doivent se bouger leurs culs pour récupérer le corps de Veigar à Asona et le juger. Bob est téléporté en dehors de sa salle.

Bob voit ses amis dans une salle une sculpture du dieu Odin sur son trône tenant une coupe dans ses mains. Les autres regardent Bob avec des grands yeux étonnés. Bob avait de nombreuses blessures et sa robe de mage en haillon. Ils se demandent sur qui il est tombé dans sa salle. Le mage leur racontera son combat plus tard. Théo marche vers la statue. Le publique s'embrase déjà. Puis un son résonne sur la terrasse et dans l'arène entière: « Les Mahyar sont vainqueurs et heureux gagnant du tournoi». Le publique hurle de joie dans les gradins. La statue se penche et lègue le trophée au paladin avant que ce dernier rejoigne ses compagnons et lèvent tous la coupe.

N'est-ce pas une fin heureuse?

En un instant, les flambeaux s'éteignent brusquement plongeant l'arène dans le noir complet. Des cris de pleurs et d'agonie résonnent dans les ténèbres. Théo illumine la pièce du mieux qu'il peut. La lumière dévoile une silhouette portant un masque blanc devant les aventuriers. Shin regarde au niveau du perchoir et voit du sang qui coule à flots en une petite cascade.

« Citoyen d'Asona.» Ce son résonne dans l'arène. Columbo et les aventuriers écoutent attentivement le message et reconnaissent cette voix.

-Je suis Ashiock; Ashiock de la moisson noire. Et ce qui se passera dans les prochaines minutes signera ma haine envers le peuple qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis; le roi voleur de cœur. Et pour cela je vous remercie. Votre rejet à mon égard ma permis de découvrir le plus fabuleux des pouvoirs. Et je vais en faire une petite démonstration. Êtes-vous prêts à déguster de nombreuses années de haine et de souffrance?

Le souffle d'une explosion se fait étendre de l'extérieur. Columbo reçut un message de la part d'un garde via sa boule de Crystal.

-Lieutenant Columbo! La ville est assiégée par les falaises à l'est et sa bombarde de partout! Et des soldats sorte des ombres… (Bruit d'explosion et silence).

-Soldat ?!Soldat ! Merde ! Vous tous évacuer la ville !

Les asonien sortirent des tours en paniquant.

-Talon ! Ne les laissent pas s'enfuirent. Ils doivent tous payés !

-Oui mon roi. Dit la personne devant l'aventurier.

Talon disparaît dans les ombres et les aventuriers voient des lames qui tournent dans les airs. Ces dernières pourfendent plusieurs civiles à la suite. Le groupe ne sent plus la présence d'Ashiock sur l'estrade du commentateur.

-Sortons d'ici tout de suite! Gueula Théo.

Le groupe quitte les tours en vitesse. Asona est en feu sous de tristes nuages de désolation. Devant eux de nombreux asonien tentent de fuir via des charrettes tirées par des chevaux. D'autres fuirent avec leur faucon dragon. Shin essaie de retrouve Shan dans toute cette agitation. Ses compagnons ont trouvé une charrette pilotée par Columbo.

-Théo tu n'as pas vu les autres?!

-Non, je pensais qu'ils étaient avec toi !

-On est là. On arrive! S'écria Sonna arrivé en courant vers les aventuriers avec Shan.

Grunlek aide Sonna à monter dans le chariot qui démarre lentement. Shan court le plus vite qu'elle peut. Shin lui tend la main. Shan est tout proche.

Le bruit des lames se frottant contre la chaire se fait entendre au ralentit. Shin eut un choc. Il voit son amour tombé lentement au sol poignardé dans le dos. Ashiock est derrière elle avant de disparaitre. Shin sauta du chariot et se penche sur Shan en train d'agoniser. Un chariot rempli de soigneuse se rapproche d'eux deux. Shin saute sur le chariot avec Shan dans les bras. Les soigneuses s'occupent rapidement de l'archère pendant que Shin énerver tir sur tous se qui bouge autour du char. Les deux chariots réussissent à quitter la ville en feu.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper! S'écria Talon.

Les lames qu'il fait tourner autour de ces doigts s'agrandissent et tronçonne le sol a grande vitesse. Shin regarde derrière lui se rapprocher. Il plante un bloc de glace sur la trajectoire des lames. Mais ce dernier se fait briser en mille morceaux. Le chariot se décale de la trajectoire des lames qui font demi-tour. Shin se penche sur Shan et se met à pleurer. Les soigneuses sont formelles elles ne peuvent pas la sauver. Shan sentit son âme quittée son corps lentement. Elle coule quelque larme en échangeant ses derniers mots et câlins avec lui. Shin se met à pleurer à flot. Son chagrin laissera en lui une profonde cicatrice sur son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, a l'entrée d'Asona:

-Grr! Je l'ai est raté. Grogna Talon en préparant de nouvelles lames a planté dans le sol.

Ashiock lui tendit son bras droit devant lui et tient un cœur humain dans son autre main.

-Laisse tomber, Talon. Je sais où mène cette route. Elle les mène dans les montagnes. Ils se croiront en sécurité là-bas, mais notre étau se resserrera sur eux. Ils sont fichus.

Talon rattrape ses lames qui sont revenue vers lui. Ashiock le convaincu.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant, mon roi?

-Je te confie la ville moi. Je m'occupe du reste. Toi commence à étendre notre influence sur les royaumes voisins. Le cratère doit payer également le prix de notre existence.

Talon fait un oui de la tête et le roi voleur de cœur disparaît dans les ombres. « Vous autre, continuer à chercher les survivants! » ordonna l'assassin.

* * *

 _ **Un murmure vous annonce qu'un review peu être poster dans le cadre ci-dessous. Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt dans le cratère.**_


	9. Descente dans la folie

_**Salut les amis, est-ce que je vous ai manqué?**_

 _ **(tous):NON!**_

 _ **Désoler pour le retard lors de la publication de ce chapitre. le temps me manque trop. J'ai eu pas mal d'imprévu et il se peu que sa dure encore longtemps.**_

 _ **Pour info, je vais essayer d'achever cette fic de façon à ce que vous pourrez savourer Undercratère tranquilement. Et au passage il y aura moins d'idée dans ma tète donc je vais éviter de me mélanger les pinceaux. J'espère que se va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Je vous aime tous.**_

 _ **OVER!**_

 _ **Chapitre n°8: Descente dans la folie.**_

Les caravanes fuirent le plus loin que possible de la colère d'Ashiock. Les survivants Asonien ont touts perdus. Famille, travail, foyer, et le pire de tous pour eux, leur ville adorée. La caravane s'installe dans une petite vallée aux cœurs des montagnes. Le froid ambiant ne fait qu'aggraver les peurs des survivants. Théo demande à Columbo s'ils sont en sécurité. Le lieutenant n'est pas sure de se qu'il dit mais il pence qu'ils peuvent rester ici pendant au moins quelques jours. Puis il dévisage aussitôt. Le nombre de garde encore en vie pour protéger les rescapés et presque insuffisant et le nombre de rescapé est décidément plus bas que les 1% de la population de base. Il sera plus simple de les nourrir avec la faune local, mais dans la tête du flic, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il vient de voire sous ses yeux impuissant sa ville réduite a néant sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Le massacre d'Asona restera a jamais dans sa tête et dans la mémoire des Asonien. Le cratère connait en ce moment même la plus terrible menace jamais connu. Un individu possédé par la haine et la vengence.

Les funérailles de quelques malheureux surviennent juste après leur arrivé. Parmi elle, les funérailles de Shan. Shin ne pu assisté a un tel événement. Son chagrin et la mort de celle qu'il aimait lui laisse a jamais une plaie béante au cœur qu'il quitta le groupe sans savoir où il va. Ces compagnons ignorent où il se trouve. Shin est souvent en solitaire mais là, cela prend une toute autre tournure. Tous pensaient que le chagrin le pousse loin des autres. Mais certaines personnes, probablement les dieux, pensent qu'il s'agira de quelque chose de plus profond.

La nuit vient de passer au jour. Théo, réveillé, vois Bob préparer un feu avec une couverture en fourrure sur le dos et sa robe de mage toujours en lambeaux.

« Comment va?

-Fatigué de toutes ces histoires. » Lui répond le mage qui c'est retourné en voyant son compagnon. « Et toi ?

-pareil. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Shin ? »

Le mage se touche la tête pour se rappeler.

« Non; pas vu, ni entendu depuis hier.» Bob regarde la cime de la montagne comme s'il pensait que l'archer était par là-bas. «Je me demande bien où il est et encore se qu'il lui arrive en ce moment ? »

Grunlek rejoint les autres avec sa louve à ses côtés. « La perte de Shan a dut le bouleverser». Songea le nain en partageant ses pensés avec le paladin et le mage.

Ils penchent la tête. Mais c'est la seule théorie qui tient la route. Puis ils se regardent tous dans les yeux. Une seule initiative est gravée dans leurs têtes: ils doivent le retrouver.

Un peu plus loin dans les montagnes, dans un val, Shin se trouve recroqueviller sur lui-même dans la neige tout proche d'un ruisseau. Ce dernier n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Il est seul dans le val.

L'archer commence a entendre des murmures sourds .Il lève la tète et voie le ciel surplombant le val teinter de rouge sang. Inquiet il dégaine et se prépare a tirer au moindre intrus. L'eau du ruisseau bouillonne anormalement. Il se regarde l'eau avec méfiance et son reflet se dessine. Toute fois se dernier devient en un instant le visage du sombre archer qu'il a vu la dernière fois. L'entité saisit Shin par le cou avant de l'emmener dans l'eau.

L'archer passe a travers le ruisseau et semble atterrir dans un grotte sombre. Étrangement sa vision semble s'être adapté la pénombre de l'environnement.

« Bob? Grunlek ? Théo ? Vous êtes là ? »

Aucune réponse.

Au bout du tunnel, il semble arriver dans une immense salle avec une cathédrale terrifiante devant lui derrière un lac noir. Il s'en approche pour entrer.

« Qu'est ce que c'est cet endroit? »

Il ouvre les grandes portes de l'édifice.

« il y a quelqu'un? »

Encore le silence. Il explore la cathédrale de fond en comble. De l'extérieur on aurait dit une cathédrale banale. Mais à l'intérieur, Shin découvre de nombreuse salles, couloirs et passages secrets. Il aurait découvert une salle de je, des escaliers qui mène nulle part ou encore des portes menant a un mur.

« C'est même plus une église, c'est un palais ou quoi, ce bordel?! » Songea-t-il énerver après avoir passé plusieurs devant une seule et même statu d'une femme pleureuse avec son enfant dans les mains.

Après avoir passé des heures à chercher quelqu'un, l'archer arrive à une plateforme ornée de pierre contemplant une immensité d'eau noire s'entendant loin au-delà. Il fronce les yeux rien qu'en voyant une seule personne; la seule personne qu'il a vue dans toute l'église et celle qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de voir: Ashiock.

«Te voilà enfin! Le cercle peut enfin se compléter. »

Shin prit d'une rage folle, dégaine son arc et plombe de flèche son interlocuteur. Ashiock n'arrête pas d'avancer. Les flèches semble lui passer à travers.

« Tu ne peux m'échapper. » Dit-il de sa voix sinistre.

Shin sort sa dague elfique et engage une lutte contre le roi noir. Le bruit des dagues se heurtant entre elles résonne dans l'immense caverne.

« Ta mort me rendra tout ce j'ai perdu par ta faute. » Gueula Shin.

Le roi voleur de cœur se dissimule dans les ombres avant d'apparaitre a l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Que tu utilise ta haine et ta colère comme motivation est une chose mais… (Des mains noires créent par l'eau sorte de derrière Ashiock) mais l'utiliser comme une arme en est une autre.

-qu'est 'ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!

-Te rendre ce que t'a perdue en plus d'un grand pouvoir.

-Baliverne!

-Tu ne me crois pas. C'est ce que j'ai fait en échange de ma misérable vie d'autan. Et tout mes semblables l'on fait pour une seule raison: retrouver leur bonheur perdu.

-Rendre heureux des personnes mortes en faisant souffrir d'autre personne pour augmenter tes rangs.

-Tu comprends vite.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Laisse-moi-t'en faire une petite représentation privée. »

Ashiock prépare ses sphères de cauchemar en plus des mains qui se tiennent derrière lui. Shin évite les tirs difficilement. Il est essoufflé.

« Tu es déjà a cours d'énergie. » dit-il en train de se vanter « je n'ai pourtant qu'utiliser qu'un pour cent de mon potentiel. Tu veux savoir pourquoi. Tu es dans mon puits de pouvoir dans le tombeau de la déesse triste. »

Shin ne peu plus bouger d'un pouce. Ashiock se rapproche.

« Avec ce don, tu seras imbattable.

-Je refuse!

-tu me fends le cœur tout comme cette trainée me l'a brisée depuis des années. »

Ashiock saisit l'archer par la nuque et le jette dans la mer noire. Shin ne pouvais plus bouger. Il a du mal à nager dans cette eau sombre. C'est comme si sa nature élémentaire d'eau s'évapore. Il essaye de revenir à la surface en vain. Ses yeux se referment sur un ciel sans étoiles.


End file.
